


absolution

by orchid_spiral



Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, EVOLVE Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: BDSM, Controlled Orgasms, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Bondage, Ownership, Praise Kink, Spanking, scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchid_spiral/pseuds/orchid_spiral
Summary: Everything has consequences. Some are more fun than others.





	absolution

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend who gave me the idea. I hope you all like it, and thanks for reading.

It’s barely a minute after midnight when the light comes on in the kitchen. A second later, the door opens and a young woman comes in, bleary-eyed and blinking against the light. Her pale skin seems to glow even against her black hair, and the thin white nightgown she wears hugs her curves. Slowly, she makes her way through the cold room, bare feet almost silent on the stone floor, and finally stops before the sink. She splashes water on her face, dries herself with a hand-towel, and grabs a mug from a cupboard. Half-filling it with water, she lifts it to her lips, swallowing twice before the mug slips from her fingers.

The sound the mug makes as it shatters is amplified by the cold silence. Ordinarily it would be loud, but now it’s a thundering crash.

Eyes wide with alarm, the girl grabs the hand-towel and drops to her knees, working to mop up the puddle of broken china and water. She’s barely got the shattered pieces into a pile when the door opens.

She looks up, eyes wide with fright. “I… uh, I can explain…”

The man in the doorway assesses the situation with a single glance. Dressed to the nines in his pitch-black suit and vest, he strides over to her and drops to his knees, ignoring the potential damage to his clothes. He takes her hands in his and looks them over tenderly, seeking any cuts. Finding none, he looks up at her, his gaze intent. “Are you all right?”

She nods, wide-eyed, and manages a smile. “I’m OK, Daddy.”

He leans over and kisses her temple softly. “And what happened here, baby?”

Her gaze drops. “I… it was an accident, Daddy. I didn’t mean to do it…”

He slides one finger under her chin and lifts her head up so their eyes meet. “I’m not going to ask you again, Priscilla.” His tone suddenly lacks warmth, and his eyes are hard.

Priscilla’s response is half-stuttered. “I, I had a nightmare, and I j- just wanted a drink, but then, then it fell out of my hand, and…”

“I see.” He takes the towel and adeptly mops up the mess. “Aren’t you cold?”

She blushes, automatically looking down at her bare knees. “A little…”

“Come on, then,” Dave says, getting to his feet and holding a hand out. “Come tell Daddy about your nightmare, and we’ll get you warmed up.”

She takes his hand and climbs awkwardly to her feet, not noticing that her nightgown is bunched up, barely covering her thighs. But he does. His gaze is hungry as he runs his eyes over her body, and he licks his lips without thinking about it. 

She blushes again, hands quickly adjusting her nightgown. She glances up at him, her gaze entirely innocent, and for a second it seems as though all stated plans are about to thrown to the wind. But instead, he grips her hand tightly and leads her out of the kitchen and through the door he entered.

It’s a short walk, but she stays close to him, teeth worrying at her lip as he leads her into a room down the hall. It’s sparsely furnished- a huge bed with black sheets, a bare wooden table, a large armchair and a wooden chest in the corner. He sits down in the armchair and gathers his baby girl into his lap, pulling her close to him.

She snuggles against him, eyes closing contentedly as his lips brush against her throat, but the peace is shattered when he murmurs into her ear, “Tell me about that nightmare, baby.”

“I… oh!” she exclaims, eyes wide. “I… everything was dark, and I couldn’t find you, and it was so cold…”

He holds her tightly. “I’m here, baby. I’m right here.”

“…and I woke up, and I was just, I was so thirsty, and I was just trying to get a drink, and then the cup…”

“…broke,” he finishes, his eyes stern.

“I’m sorry,” she says almost contritely, looking up at him as innocently as she can muster.

“I know,” he says, his eyes still stern. “But you know the rules.”

Her voice rises with indignation. “That’s not fair! It was an accident, I-”

He says nothing. Instead, their eyes meet, and she quails, visibly losing confidence but unwilling to back down. His blue eyes lack all emotion, instead conveying the message that there is no possible way that what he requires won’t happen.

It isn’t long before she backs down, sullenly looking away. He doesn’t move, still staring at her, and when she glances back at him, he raises an eyebrow. Immediately, she slips off his lap, onto the floor and slides to her knees, both hands behind her back, head up and not quite looking him in the eye.

A hint of warmth returns to his eyes, but his expression is still grave as he stares at her. After a long pause, he finally speaks. “You know the rules, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she replies instantly.

“And you’re gonna behave, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she repeats, not daring to look up.

“What’s the punishment for breaking my things?”

“I get spanked,” she replies.

“And how many times is that?” he asks sternly

“Ten times.”

He raises an eyebrow again, and she grumbles, “Ten times,  _ Daddy _ .”

“And what’s the punishment for being insolent?” he asks, an edge to his voice.

“Getting spanked again… Daddy,” she mutters.

“We’ll call it ten more, then, huh?” he asks, voice smooth.

He can see it in her, the surge of annoyance, the desire to rebel, but she manages to quash it, instead managing a curt nod.

“Good girl,” he purrs, and gets to his feet.

She watches, eyes still downcast, as he unfastens his belt, slowly pulling it free and laying it over the arm of the chair. He rolls his sleeves up one after the other, and then loosens his tie, pulling it over his head. With the tie in one hand, he walks over to the bed and sits down, his legs slightly spread. He makes a ‘come on’ gesture with one hand, watching her all the while.

Without delay, she gets up, follows him and drapes herself over his lap, placing her hands behind her back and waiting as he pushes his nightgown up and binds her wrists together with the tie. He runs a hand over her hair and then takes hold of it, wrapping it around his fist. His other hand is held at the ready.

“Twenty times,” he repeats. “I’ll count.”

He brings his hand down, relishing her shocked gasp as it impacts. The skin is flushed bright pink and warm, and she winces when he runs his hand over her skin.

He strikes again and again, moving his hand up and down her right cheek, until he’s struck her five times. She groans, head down, body limp, and he pulls gently on her hair, forcing her head up.

“How’re you feeling?” he asks, his gaze relishing her expression- equally aroused and pained.

“I… I’m good, Daddy,” she replies, licking her dry lips.

“Ready for more?” he asks.

She nods once.

He starts on the left cheek, hitting a little harder than he had before. Strike after strike lands, and her moaning sends shivers down his spine, the frustrated undertones giving him some ideas he’s rather keen on. He counts each strike off in his head until he’s reached ten, and then, after a long pause, starts alternating, hitting each side at random.

By fifteen, she just sounds pained. By twenty, her head’s down again, and when he yanks her hair and pulls her head up, he sees that she’s biting her lip, tears in her eyes.

Immediately, he releases his grip on her hair and moves to loosen the tie. As soon as it comes free, he’s helping her up, gathering her into his lap again and taking care not to put her in any more pain.

She sags against him, snuggling into his grip, trying to blink away the tears. He runs a hand over her back as he quietly tries to reassure her, whispering in her ear. “You’re good, you’re such a good girl, you did so well, baby, you took it like a champ…”

She presses her face into his shoulder, taking deep breath after deep breath while he strokes her hair. For a long moment, they stay where they are, and then he pulls away. “Are you OK?”

She pauses, considering this, and then nods.

“Feel up to finishing?”

“I think so.”

He gently sets her down on the bed, taking care to avoid causing her any more pain, and unfastens his pants, smiling as her eyes widen at the sight. He pulls on a condom and runs a hand up her leg, stopping at her thigh. “You ready?”

She nods eagerly. “Yes, Daddy.”

He slips his hand between her thighs, and her eyes widen at the sensation. He grins. “You’re fucking soaked, baby. You can’t wait, huh?”

Without speaking further, he parts her legs, taking his cock in one hand and sliding the tip into her. “Tell me if hurts, OK?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, instead sliding himself into her just a little, relishing her moans.

She bites her lip, and he pauses. “Are you-”

“I’m fine,” she reassures him. “It’s just- it’s so  _ big. _ ”

“I know,” he breathes. “But I know you can take it, baby.”

“I will for you, Daddy,” she replies, her pupils fully dilated.

He grins at that, locking eyes with her as he slides further into her, holding her gaze until they’re locked together, her legs twitching as he moves above her. He opens his mouth to speak, and she cuts him off before he can get the words out. “I’m fine, really.”

He starts to smile, and then stops. The mask has slipped, and he closes his eyes, getting back into the zone. When he opens them again, he’s got the stern, calculating look that makes her gulp.

“I’m fine,  _ what? _ ” he asks pointedly.

She looks away, humbled. “I’m fine, Daddy.”

“Good girl,” he breathes, and thrusts into her.

It’s not just the noises she makes in response that make him suck in a breath. It’s the way she tenses up, the look in her eyes of pent-up lust that’s about to burst free, the way her tongue caresses her lips.

“Hands above your head,” he orders. Obediently, she laces her fingers together and lifts them to rest above her head, and he engulfs her wrists with one hand, pinning them down.

Then he smiles.

“Who do you belong to?” he asks.

“You, Daddy,” she breathes.

“Say it,” he orders her intently.

“I belong to you,” she repeats, moaning as he thrusts into her again. “I… I’m yours, all yours, always, I’m only yours…”

“That’s right. You’re all mine,” he says, his other hand cupping her throat. “You don’t come until I say you can, understand?”

She nods frantically.

“Because you’re my baby girl,” he continues, shoving his hips forward viciously. “You’re my favourite possession. Every part of you belongs to me, and only me, understand?”

She moans, biting down on her tongue, stammering out her reply. “Y-yes, Daddy…”

He kisses her, his tongue slipping into her mouth, and then pulls away. “Your mouth is mine. Your kisses are mine. Everything you do with it, you do because I let you, understand?”

She manages a nod.

“Your body…” He runs his hand down her neck, cupping each breast, down her stomach, stopping at her thighs. “You’re fucking beautiful, baby. You’re a fucking goddess. You’re  _ my _ fucking goddess. But you kneel before  _ me.  _ You worship  _ me.  _ I am your priest, your saviour, your disciple, but you get on your knees and you give everything you are to  _ me. _ ”

The strangled noise she makes in response tells him that she’s close, but he’s not ready to let her come yet.

“The only person who gets to fuck you is me,” he breathes into her ear. “The only person who makes you come is me. And only when I say so, yeah? Just like right…”

The silence seems to last forever.

“…now,” he whispers, thrusting into her with a moan of his own.

She screams as she comes, body tensing and shaking as he continues to fuck her, a wicked grin on his face as he watches her come apart under him. It doesn’t take long for him to come, and he sags, half-falling, half-collapsing next to her.

For a long while, he watches her as she lies there, occasionally twitching with the aftereffects, breathing hard. Finally, she opens her eyes, and he takes her hand in both of his, cradling it. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine. Thank you,” she whispers, managing a small smile.

He kisses her forehead. “You did amazing, baby.”

“Really?”

He nods. “You’re fucking fantastic.”

She closes her eyes, sighing with relief, and he gathers her close, wrapping his arms around her as she relishes being in his embrace.

For a long while, neither of them speak, too busy enjoying the moment.

“I love you, Daddy,” she says finally.

“And I love you, baby,” he replies with another kiss.

 


End file.
